Setting Suns
by Darkness Decends
Summary: A tale of three friends, two of which grow to be.. Just a bit more than friends.


Chapter One: The Boys

"Jeeze, hurry up Sora! It's our very last day of school, but once again you insist on taking your time!" Slamming his locker door, for the last time in fact, the boy threw his bag of possessions over his shoulder. The boy was tall, about six foot two inches, to be exact, dwarfing his friend. His hair was a bright silver, shining underneath direct light. He wore the usual high-schoolers clothes, fitting in rather well with the rest of his classmates, except Riku was… Far from usual, but that's a story for a different time. "Oh shut up Riku, maybe I don't want to leave yet." Sora, Riku's best friend since childhood, said with an uncharismatic grin. Sora stood about five foot ten inches, with short brown hair, another typical high-schoolers build. He dressed a bit awkward for a normal high-schooler though, but really, neither of the boys cared to fit in too much. "What on earth could you possibly have to do on our last day of school? You're such a pain in my ass. Maybe I should just leave you here again." Turning on his heel slightly and giving out a hardy laugh, Riku started walking off, leaving Sora to catch up later.

Chapter Two: Goals to Meet

His rush wasn't school based at all actually. In fact, Riku had a much more important goal to meet than any other he cared of before. Kairi. Another long time friend of his, and a subject of much competition between him and Sora. Today, though, she needed a ride home, and not only was this a chance to gloat to Sora about the fact Riku could drive, and Sora couldn't, but he also got a chance to show off to Kairi, and maybe win her over. Riku always offered to give her a ride, but always got turned down.

Chapter Three: The Girl

Kairi was sitting on the ground just outside of the school, her back leaned against one of the brick incased poles. Kairi was a bit tall compared to most of her other girl friends. Standing about five foot eight inches, with long, shimmering and straight brown hair, which she just recently let grow out past her shoulders. Her outfit was a mix of un-usual, and typical girly, with a typical teen girls skirt, with an un-usual assortment of accessories.

Chapter Four: Can you believe it?

Hearing the 'thump' of Riku's boots on the ground, she jumped up and spun around to not only face him, but to hug him. Something that rarely happens to him. "Riku! Can you believe that we just graduated? I feel so… Old now!" Kairi yelled out, obviously ecstatic. "Nope, doesn't seen like today is any different than another day either.' Riku tried to play his excitement off all cool-like, brushing his silver hair away with a soft chuckle. "Where's Sora?" Kairi asked perplexed, as him and Riku were usually inseparable. "I've got no clue. Kid's probably goofing of-" Cut off for the second time today, the first involved a beaker of an unknown liquid Riku has kept hoping throughout the day was not going to take his arm. This time though, it was a can of soda. Kairi caught hers though, and Sora was already standing next to her as Riku pulled himself together. "You're lucky I'm thirsty, or it'd never come back out of you" Riku said playfully angry. That made Kairi giggle. Score one Riku. "Yeah yeah. Can we go? I'm looking forward to not having to come back here again." Said Sora, putting his hands behind his head and stretching a bit. "Yeah! And I'm hungry!" Kairi said loudly, with a pout and a sugar-coated grin. "Alright alright fine!" Riku exclaimed, already half way to the car. "But uh… Last one to the car pays!" That meant Sora paid, since he'd let Kairi win, knowing full-well he wouldn't catch Riku this time. And, as planned, Kairi also called shotgun. In Rikus car. Score Three, Riku.

Chapter Five: Just the Two of us…

Kairi chose where to eat. A random, family owned restaurant, selling a bit of everything. After dinner, they all rode around for a while, until Sora's mom called him home, leaving Riku with Kairi, and causing Sora to glare at him angrily. (This makes it like, score 95-2, Riku.) This is what Riku wanted. A night out with just her. They rode around their small town, carrying on seemingly endless conversation, and even visiting the island out to sea a bit for a little while. With a sorrowful sigh, Kairi looked out to sea longingly. "I don't want graduation to get between us, Riku…" This comment caught Riku off guard for a second, but he kept it cool, like usual. "Yeah, the three of us wi-" cut off, this time by a very tight hug from her, one mixed with slight tears. "I mean us… You and me…" She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes so silently, that if the waves weren't crashing against the shore, it would be deafly silent. "We will never be apart. I promise you that." Riku smiled cheekily at her, but she didn't give the intended and simple giggle, laced with a cute smile. In-fact, before his mind could process it, her lips had already left his, and their faces flushed red. Riku was the one to break the silence, standing up and offering his hand to her. "What do ya say to one last island camp out, like when we were young?" Taking his hand, she smiled, walking with him to an old ladder which led to a tree-top cottage like structure.

Chapter Six: 'Just like when we were young'

Still in the same trunk, was a large sheet, and a few pillows used before a few years back. Back when they spent nearly every minute of every day on this island with a few other friends. Riku set up their makeshift bed, which consisted of an old, not too soft mattress, and an off-white sheet, while Kairi stood on the balcony, looking at the larger island and the water between them. "It's beautiful…" she'd calmly say, as Rikus arms came around her stomach, and her hands fell to his. "it is… The beds set, if you're tired.' Kairi took his hand, leading them inside. All the light they had was a rusty old lantern, which neither cared to even use, since the gas smelled rather bad.

Chapter Seven: Love

They sat around for a while, looking out at the moon shinning on the ocean. After a while though, Kairi yawned, and plopped down on the bed first, closing her eyes while Riku smiled down at her. "Still soft as ever?" Kairi giggled, and patted the other half of the bed. As Riku slipped into the bed next to her, Kairi scooted backward, into Rikus chest, and began nuzzling the back of her head against his neck. Riku took that as a cue to wrap his arms solemnly around her, trying his best to keep her warm. "Riku…?" Kairi said barely audibly, possibly even half asleep. "Do you… Do you love me…?" This flushed Riku entirely, stammering for words. "Well uh… Yes, I do, Kairi. I always have, to be honest." He said happily, glad to finally be able to tell her. "Good…" Kairi replied, smiling now as she nestled against him closer. This is what the boy has wanted for at least six years now. To have this girl in his arms, and though it wasn't a good bed, it was close enough for the both of them. And so were they. Closer than either had dared try to get, in fear of miss-placed feelings.

Chapter Eight: Closer Meets Closest

Not long after her questions, Kairi had fallen asleep, and so had he. They slept soundly for a while, until about four in the morning, when Riku had an un-godly sneezing fit, which at first pissed Kairi off but eventually made her giggle. "It's no- (another sneeze) not funny!" Riku yelled between sneezes. "It soooo is!" Kairi said, tacking on a cute giggle. "Want me to help them stop? I know how, yak now!" Kairi asked happily, and without an answer, she climbed overtop of him, straddling his hips, and leaning down so their noses were nearly touching. She giggled a bit, and smiled wide. "Did I scare them away?" she giggled, still sitting on him. "I think that's for the hicc-' Her lips had pressed hard against his, cutting off his words mid-sentence, but not just for a split second. This time, he had all the time he needed to react. He pushed back up against her lips, pushing her up a bit as well. He moved her down, crawling overtop of her body as he laced kisses all the way down her neck. Kairi let out a soft, barely audible sigh of relaxation, wanting more with every passing second.

Chapter Nine: That bed cant be good for that.

Riku began to unbutton her school shirt from the bottom up, laying kisses in place of each un-done button. Kairi watched this process closely, her face as red as possible. When he reached the last button, she shrugged her top off, and 'accidentally' unhooked her bra, letting it fall, making Riku nearly panic. "oops~" she said cutely, with an underlying sense of seductiveness. Something that Riku never knew existed in this girl. Her breasts matched her petite body, only about a mid to large B cup, and her nipples were rather small. Riku softly touched her left one, then Kairi put his whole hand on it with her own hand, giving him the guts to lean down again, taking her right breasts nipple in his mouth, rolling her nipple a bit with his teeth. Letting out soft and small moans of pleasure now, Kairi began to wiggle underneath him a bit, and Riku noticed this. He began to trail kisses down her stomach, keeping his hand on her breast.

Chapter Ten: Pleasure

"R-Riku I…" she stammered, looking up at him. He smiled back down, as if knowing what she was going to say. "It's okay, Kairi." He unfastened the belt on her skirt, and she wiggled half-way out of it, he did the rest. She was left in just her panties, her legs tightly shut with a barely visible wet spot near the convergence of her thighs. Teasingly, Riku ran his finger around the waistband of her panties, visibly giving the girl Goosebumps. Smiling up at her, his chin just below her belly button, he began to slowly slip her panties down, her small slit barely noticeable, until she spread her legs. Riku kept them from closing again as he knelt between her thighs, Kairi's face bright, and full of anticipation. Riku softly slid his tongue over the length of her slit, stopping at her pleasure bud each time, suckling on it softly. Kairi was already wet, and flowing with pleasure in more than one way, and each lick made her body react more. "Riku…" Kairi cooed as Riku's tongue slid over her most sensitive of areas. Riku could feel his pants begin to tighten a bit as he licked up and down her slit, and Kairi's hips began to quiver a bit as it became obvious the pleasure was about to overwhelm her, but it was also becoming painful for Riku to hold back. Stripping of his clothes, he climbed over her, both of them filled with nervousness. Slowly though, he entered her for the first time causing her to scream out in pain. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you…?" he said as a worried expression flashed across his face. "N-no, I'm fine… Please just… Keep going." She practically begged him, moving her hips to get more from him, which caused him to start moving a bit, slowly picking up his pace as she grew to enjoy it more. Their moans grew to a high point, and as they embraced each other, they hit their climaxes at the same time. Not long after though, they both passed out, still holding each other close.

Chapter Eleven: Always together

The next morning came quicker than expected, and the light coming through the holes in the curtain somehow made their way directly into Riku's left eye. Grabbing his pants and boxers, he slipped out onto the round balcony, looking out to the ocean. "I hope I never leave this place…" He said, closing his eyes as Kairi's arms came around him. He turned, smiling at the sight. At the girl he loved, with mussed hair, wearing only her panties and her button up shirt, unbuttoned of course. "If you never leave, I'll stay right here beside you. And Sora too." Then it dawned on him. "Crap! We were supposed to pick him up hours ago!" Panicking, and laughing at himself as well, he grabbed their clothes. The boat ride to the big island was far too long, but they made the best of it. Eventually though, they made it to Sora's house, where surprisingly he still was. "The hell took you two so long?" he shouted, causing Riku at least to blush. Kairi on the other hand, laughed, pointing at Riku. "This guy here took too long getting ready." That made Riku laugh, and rub the back of his head. "Yeah yeah, can we just get going? We have a lot to do today." Sora yawned, standing up from the steps. They didn't have much, but they wanted to make the last of the items to last as long as possible. First, they had random junk to do. Well, the boys had things to do for Kairi, anyway. After that, they had a four hour drive to the fair.

Chapter Twelve: Food, Games, and Prizes

"Oh! Maybe they'll have that imported blue salt ice-cream again this year!" shouted Kairi, obviously very excited by that thought. The trip was shorter than they thought, due to very little traffic on the way. Stepping out from the car, the three of them stretched, and then Kairi took Riku's hand, turning and jumping as she talked to him happily. "If they have tha-" "Yes, I'll get you some of that ice-cream." he laughed, staring down at her. Sora though, had ran half way ahead. "LAST ONE THEIR BUYS RIDE TICKETS!" Riku, not wanting to lose, picked up Kairi on his back, running at full speed as he rode him like a horse. "Onward!" she yelled, laughing as she clung to his back. Once again, Sora lost the race, and was rather pissed, but went with it anyway. Kairi, now holding Riku's hand with one hand, and her ice-cream with another, walked gracefully beside him as they walked down the boardwalk. Sora was scaring every bird he saw along the way, and winning a lot of the games they played. Sora even tried to trade over twenty-thousand tickets to a stranger for his rather odd, long black hooded cloak, though he was met with silence and got a stuffed Chocobo instead.

Chapter Thirteen: Friends. Forever.

After a while, they had played every game they could, some much more than once. And, to top it off, Sora grew out of the fact Kairi had chosen Riku. Nearing the end of the pier for the last time, they all looked out to the seemingly endless ocean, prizes and food in hand. "It really is beautiful…" Kairi sighed happily, staring out at the ocean, her sixth ice-cream for the day slowly melting away. Riku wrapped his arm around her, and Sora bounced next to them, still perturbed that he didn't get that cloak. "Yeah… And it will never end. As long as we stay together." Riku took her hand, and the three of them continued to stare to the ocean. The breeze was calm, the gulls flew towards the sun, possible to an island they never had been to before, and the crowd behind them bustled, yet somehow, it was quiet, and everything in their lives was perfect.

THE END

(I threw in a few things near the end to really make true fans of the game smile a bit to themselves. The cloaked man was obviously an Organization member, and [Even unknown to me] I somehow balanced it out into 13 even chapters, which is a highly reoccurring number in the series. Also, the Friend Forever title for Chapter 13, is a play on the "FF" of Final Fantasy. I wanted to add in some more people, but I grew tired of typing, and ran out of ideas. XD)


End file.
